The Shaver
|} "The Shaver" is the fifth broadcast episode of Cavemen. When a handsome, popular new neighbor moves into the Shores apartment complex, Nick comes to suspect he is actually a caveman who shaves in order to pass for Homo sapiens. Trying to enlist Joel's help to out him, his friend becomes enamoured of Jake's teachings on networking. Meanwhile, Thorne finds Andy's road rage to be a major turn-on. Synopsis Coming soon! Additional info ABC summary :After being passed up for an executive training program at work, Joel joins new apartment neighbor Jake in a motivational networking program. But Nick is convinced that Jake is a "shaver" - a caveman who shaves his body hair in order to pass himself off as a Homo sapien. Meanwhile, Thorne can barely keep her hands off Andy when she discovers that he goes wild with road rage behind the wheel, on "Cavemen," TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 6 on the ABC Television Network. Allusions * Nick casually mentions that John Tesh is a caveman in disguise as a Homo sapiens, having undergone full brow reduction surgery in order to better hide his origins. * After Kate explains that a spare isn't a spare any more if it is on the car, her mother sarcastically calls her "Miss Goodwrench;" Mr. Goodwrench was the former name of General Motors' auto repair service. * Nick asks Joel if he got his business cards from "Traitor Joe's"; this is a pun on Trader Joe's, a specialist grocery operated out of California. Music * Rooney's "When Did Your Heart Go Missing?": Playing in the background while the boys are poolside. * Hall & Oates's "Kiss on My List": Playing on Andy's radio when he gives Thorne a ride to the "doctor". * John Tesh's "Barcelona": Played by Andy on the stereo in the final scene and over the credits. Trivia * Nick is reading historian Raphael Sealey's A History of the Greek City States, 700–338 B.C.; this is indeed a real book, first published in 1976 and still in print. * The men own a copy of John Tesh's Live at Red Rocks, the artist's 1995 live album. Quotes Nick: ... That way, he thinks that nobody will ever know that he's a caveman. Andy: I can't imagine shaving your body every day. I-It's just gotta be a lot of work. Nick: Yeah, unless you're trying to pass as a sapien. This is so great. You know when you hate someone, and then you find out you have even more reason to hate them? It's like finding money in an old pair of pants. Nick: I think I got a beat on his bathroom. If he's shavin' his elbows, you can bet he ain't no Albanian. Joel: Nick, can you please just put away the binoculars? It's creeping me out. Nick: Hold on, I think I got something. No, it's just some chick sudsin' up in the tub. Andy: laughing Let me check it out. ... Andy: Ohh, Nick, she's like seventy. Nick: Maybe just, uh, soften the focus a little bit. Andy: appreciatively Ohh. Nick: Good morning, traitor. Joel: Good morning! Nick: Sleep well, traitor? Joel: Fine. Nick: Ooh, where'd you get those business cards, Traitor Joe's? Joel: Ohh, so the plan is to work the word "traitor" into every sentence? Nick: Nooo... traitor— uh-oh! laughs Changed my mind. Joel: You just implied that ... there's no way that you could be a caveman because you're so successful and you're so handsome. Jake: Come on, Joel, that's just P.C. stuff. Forget about political correctness, think about prof-it-a-ble correctness. Nick: Blecch. Joel: Oh, no, I'm not trying to be P.C., here, Jake. I—I—You just said that cavemen are unsuccessful, and ugly. Nick: He said it! You, in the front row, with the hair plugs, you heard it, right? 5